Twelve Days of Christmas
by Italiyx
Summary: Merely a random idea that came to me. Focusing on random characters during the Holidays while on Destiny. This story is going to be different. Please bear with me as I try to keep them as close to character as possible.
1. Jolly Ol' Saint Nicholas Rush

**_Author's Note:_** This idea came to me out of pure randomness. And the fact that it's getting closer and closer to Christmas. I really wanted to add more to this, but alas, inspiration ran out at the time. And I'm not sure if it's worth continuing. If I do continue, I'll focus on more than just Rush and Young. (Even though at the moment, I really _don't_ mind sticking with them.) And if I do focus on them in the next chapter, it'll be better than this.)

-----------

It had been months since they were fated to be put on the Destiny. And here it was, people were chattering about, going on about goodness knows what. It was near what Earth would've considered the Holiday season. Two things annoyed Rush the most. One? The Holidays. He'd spend his time away from the crew, the other inhabitants of the ship for the quiet of just him and the blasted console for Christmas. Two? People who interrupted him. Asking him what he'd do for the holidays, what he would've done back on Earth and whatnot. That interrupted his work. That annoyed him.

All he wanted was to finish his work in peace? Peace on Earth, Goodwill towards men? There was no peace. There was hardly a scrap of good will anywhere.

He walked the hallway, trying to make it back to his quarters. He paused, hearing the faint humming of some Christmas carol. Who was humming at a time like this? Turning the corner, he paused yet again. Eli was sitting at his desk, watching a Kino video over again. Research? Shouldn't he be asleep? He was about to turn, when a hand caught his shoulder. Rush took in a breath, unsure of this person. Turned to face them and sighed. "Colonel Young, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't do that. I'd hate for you to be out one scientist." He sighed, Col. Young merely rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you go rest? It's late. It's almost Christmas Eve. Just... take a break." He asked, genuine care in his eyes.

Rush sighed, ignore it all. Darn it! He just wanted to work! He'd do research from his quarters, he didn't care. Just please, he wanted to be left alone. _'I'll rest when I'm dead.' _He thought, quickly thinking of a response. Is that what was left of his quick wits? Dwindled down for keeping life support going and snappy remarks? What a most wonderful scene in the life of Dr. Rush. He shook his head, looking to Young. "I'll rest later. I have something I need to do."

"No one else is working." Col. Young had replied. He suddenly stopped when he heard a sound come from Eli. He wasn't sure if it was a gasp or a snort of laughter. "What is it now, Eli?" He asked, sighing as he turned to face the young man.

"It's just you two are... ahem... sort of in my little trap." He laughed, watching them. It was humorous and quite a delight to see.

"What do you mean by that?" Dr. Rush asked, looking at him with a _'Seriously? You're here, __**why**__ again?'_ look plastered all over his face.

"I set that up earlier for Chloe... Seems like you two fell under it. Look up." He pointed up with a grin. A paper cut out of Mistletoe was hanging by a small thread. Dr. Rush's mouth opened slightly and Col. Young just sighed even louder. "I'm not going to do anything you're thinking, Eli. Get those thoughts out of your head. And while you're at it, go to bed. It's late." He watched Eli as he walked off and went to bed without another word. He didn't want to anger them any further. But it was fitting that they both found themselves under the Mistletoe. Even if it was just a paper cutout.

"I'm not even going to. Don't think about it." Rush confirmed the statement with a small nod. "Aye. I wouldn't wish that for anyone to see." He laughed, mostly joking. Col. Young sort of looked taken aback, but didn't comment on it too much. "Very well. I'll see you tomorrow...." He sighed and went on his way. Going to his quarters, finally, he closed the door and chose to lie on his bed. Arm over his forehead, glasses to the side, he closed his eyes. Formulas and mathematical equations running around his head. He was asleep when the door quietly whirred open and then shut again.

Col. Young had come to discuss with Rush about possibilities of finding their way home, but seeing as he was asleep, he was going to turn and leave, although something had caught the man's eye. Dr. Rush had turned slightly over onto his side, his shirt was caught underneath him, thus when he had turned, it was tight against his body. Col. Young gasped without meaning to, making Rush slightly stir, although he left the room before Rush could fully awake.

Outside of the room, Col. Young shook his head. "Why on earth... I'd never do that... Gah. Have to get these thoughts out of my head." And that was the first moment of hating the dreaded cutout of the mistletoe. The next thing he was going to do would be to take that dratted thing down for the mere thoughts alone that it gave him. He'd burn it, if he could do so without injuring anything important. He had gone back to his quarters without hardly a word. Eli had slipped out of his to follow him.

"So, did you like what I did?" Eli grinned, wondering if he noticed.

"No." Young replied, watching the younger man with a look that would merely say _'Go away.'_, but to Eli that apparently meant _'Sit there and chatter away, by all means. I have **nothing **better to do.'_

Yep, he had noticed. "Well I just thought it would be a good idea. I mean I know I said I set it up for Chloe, but seeing your faces was good enough to justify that." He laughed slightly before coming back to the realization that yes, Col. Young was his commanding officer and yes, he should probably watch what he was saying a bit better.

"I'd prefer it if you took the damn thing down. It's distracting. And it's right where people can't even see it. And by the way, don't do that again. It's not as though I have any inclination to spend my holidays with that...." He paused to try and think of a good word to describe Rush. "That complicated person that's known as Dr. Rush. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm quite tired, Eli." He nodded and Eli merely kept a grin to himself.

"Good night, Sir. I'll make sure to tell the others that their plan failed." With that, Eli resumed humming Christmas music and walked down the hallway, opposite of Col. Young.

_'So it was planned? By whom?'_ If he ever found out who thought it'd be funny to do that to them, they had another thing coming. He wasn't going to give them the reaction they wanted, that was for sure. Being on a ship like Destiny could drive someone insane, but he wasn't desperate. Not yet, anyway...... As he got back to his room, got settled in bed, only then did his mind leave him to wonder just what was about to happen, if anything.

Meanwhile, Rush had fallen back asleep, his dreams quite unknown, but something seemed to trouble him. A bad dream, perhaps? He merely wanted a good way to get home like the rest of them, but who would believe a silly story like that? With the rumors that went around the ship, when would he have a moments peace from the questions that people wanted to ask, but were merely too scared to? The holidays would cause quite a buzz, especially if Eli wouldn't keep his mouth shut and there was already a good enough buzz of information around Destiny.

This would be a _fun_ holiday season. And one thing's for sure. Military training couldn't prepare anything for what was going to happen next.


	2. Rockin' Around The Destiny

_**Author's Note:**_ Thanks for the reviews and comments thus far! It does mean a lot that someone at least enjoys it. Sorry if it's a bit random...

* * *

It had been merely a day since Rush had found himself face to face with Young on more than one occasion. It was some twisted deal of fate that kept them running into each other. Young had found it as annoying as Rush, but neither would announce such a fact to the world, let alone to each other. Showing weakness could either make or break you. All too much was it the latter.

It had happened earlier that day, when Rush was at the main console, so close to cursing it to fiery depths. So much was still inaccessible to him, and not even Eli could help. The blasted young man would rather go on about his one-hundred best gaming moments than just sit in silence like Rush wanted from him as of late. Young had taken the room by storm, getting in Rush's face about something else that had 'gone wrong' as he put it. Rush had gotten right back to him with the fact that he was a one man army as of late. It wasn't as though he could fix everything right away.

"Why don't you come over here and fix it yourself?" Rush spat the words out at him, cold as ice.

"Why do I bother to keep you here!?" Young lashed back, letting his temper get the better of him.

"Oh, can you now read Ancient?" Rush asked, glaring as he did so. Hands on the controls, threatening in such a manner, but there was nothing he could've done from that point.

"Do you even know your job?"

"To get you out of these damn messes!"

"Will you just shut up?" Young was at the end of his rope with this man. Did he ever get it? Rush wanted out of this place as much as he did. If he wasn't willing to listen, then screw it.

"Make me!"

"Very well then!" He spat back at him, reaching over and grabbing the collar of his shirt. Pinning him up against the wall, Eli merely watched, unsure if he should step in, or just walk out of the room quietly. He figured on the latter and sneaked out of the room, hopefully to get someone's help.

Rush looked up at him, being pinned against the wall, he barely struggled against Young. "Put me down, Colonel. You need me, I know this. Putting me up against this damn wall isn't going to help you get out of here faster." He eyed him with caution, in case he did try to hurt him. He doubted that he would, but just in case... Young didn't advance on him, merely stared at him for a moment before freezing up slightly. "Just stop.."

"Stop what?" Rush asked, unsure of what he actually meant.

"I just want you to stop looking at me like that. It's distracting..."

"I would've asked you the same, but I'd rather not." He sighed and looked away, glasses slipping down a little. He hated that... He wanted to adjust them, but it wasn't as though he could easily reach them. Young saw this though and moved a hand to push them back up.

Rush easily took in the scent of the man close to him... It was hard to describe, but it was a scent all his own. Young could've said the same, true, but why would he reveal such an odd fact? "Could you kindly let me go back to being angry at you now? I doubt you'll let me, but I wish you would." Young sighed, Rush merely rolled his eyes in return.

"Forget it. Just let me go back to my job, please...."

"Why should I? Do you not like being right here?"

"I'm sorry Sir, but I have work to do. I'm stressed out enough as it is. There's enough tension in this room. It's not as though I could easily find a release." Rush knew what he was saying was slightly a lie. He knew that it wasn't as stressful as he was making it out to be. And of course, he was looking for a release from all of this tension. He doubted quite seriously that he would find one. Especially any time soon...

Young heard what he said and couldn't help but smile at his words, at least the last few. Thoughts that he had banished from his mind steadily trickled back into focus. He mentally cursed himself for such a thing. Rush noted this action, but stayed quiet. "Could you please put me down? Do you notice where your hands are?" The words entered his ears, but they never even came a single thought from them.

"Your hands, Colonel Young... Please..?" He asked again, this time Young looked up to notice that he had put him on the ground (when had he done that?) and he had his hands around his waist. As though he was gonna pull him in close. A tinge of pink settled down upon his cheeks and he pulled away completely. Rush just found it fascinating.. "Colonel, might I say that perhaps you should stay for a little while longer?" He asked, unsure of why he was offering such a thing. "I'm almost done with work for today... We could go back to your quarters. Think of perhaps some new ideas to get us back home?"

"I'll have to say no thanks for right now... There are some more pressing matters I'll need to attend to first." With that, he nodded and walked out of the room. Had Rush noticed? Probably not... thank goodness. He was obviously turned on, being that close to the man. Surely he wasn't.... No. That's just something you pretty much never do. You don't fall in love with someone who works under you. Let alone the same gender.

Rush hadn't noticed, actually. He was glad that Young had passed up his offer. It seemed as though they were both in the same boat. After awhile, Eli came into the room, walked over to Dr. Rush and grinned. "So, is everything okay now?"

"Everything's fine, Eli. Thanks for staying..." The sentence was laced with such sarcasm, he thought Eli might've fallen over. But luckily as ever, the young man in front of him chose to ignore such a fact.

"Sorry. I figured I'd give you two some alone time.." He laughed slightly although stopped when he got one of the good doctors glares. "Sorry.... I mean aren't you two getting a little too close? It's kinda obvious."

"There is nothing going on between us. We'll never be on terms with each other." He growled at the mention of it, although did nothing more than that. "Go on, Eli. I'll handle the rest of the work..." He sighed, watching Eli nod and leave the room.

"That's alright... I was going to help Chloe put up more decorations!" And he left the room.

Rush sighed. What was the point of Christmas anymore? Gifts? Spending time with friends? Family? He had no gifts, he had no friends and he certainly had no family to share it with... not after she went away. He couldn't stand hardly any holidays at all. It broke his heart, truly. And he wasn't about to fall for someone else where it would happen again. And he was pretty sure that Colonel Young had no interest in him. Why should he bother? He slammed his fists on the controls without meaning to. A new door opened up, he didn't pay it any mind. He was just angry. At least though, in a fit of anger, he had found a combination to crack a part of code. He closed the door, remembering the override to gain access again if needed. He would go and explore later.

He went back to his quarters, looking down most of the way. There wasn't hardly any more room left in his mind for mathematical codes, Ancient words or merely even the thought of Young. He just wanted a normal night, a normal life. And even that wasn't possible. What more could've happened within that day. He lay down on his bed, watching the world go by without hardly a word, barely a breath. He hated the holidays... he only wished Eli would understand that. Any of them could understand, but would they? Of course not. That's how it always went and how it would always be.

He couldn't sleep, he couldn't do hardly anything. His mind haunting him far greater than people or dreams ever could at the moment. Memories were wonderful, yes, but not within the confides of Dr. Rushes mind. He sighed and went out of his quarters. Perhaps Colonel Young would be awake? No... it would be worthless to go check, or would it?

With that, he headed off, glasses in hand, a heavy heart and a burdened mind.... What would he find in the Colonel's quarters? Even he couldn't answer that....


	3. I'll Be Home For Christmas

_**Author's Note:**_ Here's the third chapter. Still not done writing it out yet. I hope this is enough to satisfy a little bit. *laugh* I would like to put a warning for the latter part of this chapter. It's not in full detail, but it does hint at a few things. *Cough* Hope it's as enjoyable as the rest of it and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have had writing it out thus far.

-------------

Rush had found himself unable to venture to Col. Young's quarters. He sighed and walked back to his own quarters, feeling the need to rest overwhelming his actions and thoughts. With a yawn, he put his glasses aside and curled up in bed. He closed his eyes and let the depths of sleep take over.

When he awoke, he wasn't sure if he was still dreaming or it was real. He knew he must've been dreaming, though. When he looked up, the skies were gray and cloudy. Snow was falling down to him, yet it didn't feel so cold. He knew it should've, but he merely shrugged and put that thought aside. It bothered him deep down, unknowing of where he was. All until he heard a voice ring out like a bell. His siren had come to call him back, as unbelievable as it seemed.

"Nicholas! What are you waiting for? Come on! It's snowing!" The woman laughed, acting much like a child playing in the snow. She ran out, twirling about the white flakes as they fell to Earth slowly. He laughed, ran out to her and tried to pull her close. "Not yet!" She said, giggling. "I want us to make snow angels first. Please?" She asked, giving him puppy dog eyes. How could he say no to that? He longed for her to say his name again and here they were. He heard her clearly, just as he used to.

"Of course, of course. " He was thrilled. He sat down next to her and both of them proceeded to make snow angels. It looked so cute together, after they were done and he started to think about it. And yet something keep pulling at his mind. None of this was real... He shoved the thought off again. He reached out for her, but she took a step back. "Not yet!" She laughed and ran past him. "We need to talk, Nicholas..." The childish voice sounded more serious as she ventured back to the bench he awoke upon. He was confused, but followed her, he did. "What do you mean?" He asked, wondering what she had fully meant.

"We should talk about the situation at hand. You deserve to be happy, you know." She smiled and he started to understand. "Why don't you find someone that you fancy aboard the ship? Be happy... Find a way home." She said with a small nod. He didn't want to let her go. He couldn't. He shook his head in turn.

"There's no one I fancy on Destiny...." He was lying, although to himself, it felt true.

"What about Everett?" She asked, with a small tilt of her head.

"I don't like him..."

"You two argue like a married couple already." She laughed and laughed. He missed hearing that so much... he missed hearing her, seeing her... Everything. It was magical, just like it once was years ago. It's funny to take a memory and put it to the test of time. Details slowly fade, but the meaning stays alive. Much like it did when it was first made. "Why don't you just go with him? I won't be angry at you, Nicholas. You deserve to be happy..." She smiled at him, to Rush, she looked like an angel.

"I don't want to. I don't want to let you go." He replied, faintly smiling back at her, yet she could see the pain in his eyes.

"Don't worry about it, Nicholas. You'll have to at some point. Besides, it's obvious..." She leaned in, her breath but a ghost on his cheek. "And whenever you feel alone, I'm still here, you know. Just watching you... Now go. You should be happy and free..." She kissed his cheek, or he thought she did. He closed his eyes, finally wrapping his arms around her. When he reopened his eyes, he was looking up at the ceiling. Tears running down from his eyes, he shot straight up in bed, looking around him like a madman. Where was she? ... Wait... It really had been a dream.

He reached over, grabbing his glasses from the makeshift table he had made for himself. He placed them onto the bridge of his nose with a small sigh. What tasks would be asked of him today? All he wanted was the work in peace, and yet even then, his mind still troubled him. He walked out of his quarters and down the hallway. Everyone seemed so cheerful. And yet he heard someone singing a faint tune. He tried to keep the tune out of his ears by just thinking of other things, and yet it came to him. "I'll be home for Christmas, if only in my dreams..." The person who was singing trailed off. Everything kept bringing him back to this dream. Why?

Did it really hold something so important that it just had to be known? Sure, he saw her again, but it wasn't real... It couldn't have been real! Damn it! He wanted answers. Not this... pathetic excuse! Without looking where he was going, he ran into someone.

Smack! Followed closely by a thud.

"Watch where you're going..." Rush muttered, looking up after a moment. He was practically looking into Col. Young's eyes. "I'm sorry...." He said without hardly thinking. Just transfixed on his eyes...

"It's fine..." Young offered a hand down to him, pulling him up when Rush took hold. "What's on your mind? I never thought I'd hear the day when you actually said you were sorry." He laughed, although stopped when he met Rush's glare with his own eyes. "Sorry. Perhaps you aren't in a joking mood? Like always?" He sighed, watching Dr. Rush fix his glasses' position.

"Nothing's on my mind. If you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

"Like what?"

"None of your concern, Colonel." Rush replied, shaking his head as he began to walk away.

"I believe it is, don't you agree? Considering I'm in charge..." He sighed, watching Rush with a look that spoke so heavily of _'For goodness sakes, can we please just stop arguing like children?'_ "I do believe you remember the position I put you in yesterday? Would you care I do it again?"

"Yes, I do remember. No, I'd prefer it if you didn't do that again." He sighed, watching Everett with a close eye. _'Of course I want you to do it again. Damnit! What am I thinking? She's not right... I'm not right. I don't want anything more to do with him. Sure, he's my commanding officer, but typically, you don't fall in love with your commanding officer!'_

"Then I suggest you start showing me the respect I deserve. I _will_ pull rank on you, Rush." He growled, a slightly icy feel to his voice. He was suddenly in a bad mood.

_'She was right. We do argue like an already married couple...'_ "I'll have you know that you might as well forget it. You need me to do your dirty work, fine! I'll take no part in this conversation anymore. Good day to you, _Colonel_." He spat the words out like ice right back to him. He grunted and walked back to his quarters, happily closing the door. Sitting back down on his bed, he sighed. "Good way to screw this up, eh? ..." He said to no one in particular.

The door whirred open, no knock, nothing. "Thank you for just walking off..." Young sighed, walking over and grabbing Rush by the collar. "I told you I'd do it again. I will pull rank! I don't care who you are, but this behavior has to stop. _Right. Now_." He practically tried to pick Rush up. Rush struggled against him, pulling him back down.

"I won't surrender to you!" Rush growled in return.

Col. Young moved one hand from his collar and pushed him down to the bed. "What are you gonna do now? Hm?"

"I'm going to ask you to leave! That's what!"

"I will do no such thing." Everett growled and tried to move closer, although he faltered and almost fell. In fact, he did fall. On top of Dr. Rush.

"Sir, what are you--" He cut himself off, being squished by Col. Young. He didn't know when it happened, but he suddenly felt a blush settle down on his cheeks. His heart seemed to beat quicker than it had only moments before. "Could you please get off?" He asked, voicing this out in barely a whisper.

"I... Very well..." Young was at a loss for words... He could hear Rush's heart beating... quickly, if he could add. He was blushing himself but hell if he'd ever admit to such a terrible thing. Or was it as terrible as both of them were making it out to be? He moved his hands and tried to push up, quite unaware of where his hands were placed. Hearing a small squeak of a sound, he paused. Had that just come from Rush?

"_Move your hands.... Please_..." He asked him, blushing even more so than before.

"Ah~! Sorry..." Col. Young got up and moved away from the bed fairly quickly. "Well... I guess I showed you what I was trying to avoid doing... Getting that close and personal could be a good thing or a bad thing. I believe it was the latter."

"I'd have to agree..." Rush sat up, crossing his legs. He didn't really want Col. Young to see what he was hiding, if anything at all. Which was sort of obvious by now. It didn't take a doctor to understand the male anatomy and what could've possibly been going on.

Col. Young tried quite hard to avert his eyes, but he found himself unable to. Especially after what had just happened. Rush looked so innocent there. His hair was slightly ruffled, his glasses out of place a little... He looked so perfect for the taking. Was that still a little trace of a blush left on his cheeks? Young almost couldn't restrain himself for such a fact, but merely had to keep it drilled into his own mind that this was business. Not a time for daydreaming about all of the things he could do to Rush...

"Might I inquire as to why you're looking at me like that?" Rush asked, finally breaking the silence.

"I.. I'm not looking at you like that. Or anything of the sort." He sighed and looked away. "I'm just thinking about what happened..."

"Nothing happened. Do you mind if I do my research?" He replied, eying Everett with a close look.

"Not at all.. by all means... go ahead..."

"When I say doing research, I mean doing it _alone_..."

"Ah, point taken." And with that, Everett left the room.

Rush sighed and uncrossed his legs. "Research... how in the world could I think after all of that?" His thoughts were all over the place. Perhaps she was right after all... maybe he did harbor feelings for Everett. But he wouldn't allow such feelings without a good fight! What more could happen?

While Rush was contemplating the finer points of being in a relationship and one-hundred reasons to never be in one. Especially with Everett...

Col. Young found his way to the room of the magical showering mists. It was odd, sure, but if it could help clean away some of the dirty thoughts in his mind, he'd shower all night.

And at this rate, they'd both need a good cold shower. What more could possibly go wrong this Holiday season? And they were just getting started, too...


	4. Santa Baby

_**Author's Note:**_ I apologize in advance if my writing is terrible as it probaby has been with the other chapters. This one, especially. I'm suffering from a cold and it's only 3 am. Funny how inspriration hasn't stricken all day, and when I'm so restless, it burdens my mind and beckons me to write. So I hope anyone reading this will enjoy. Comments are always welcomed! Thanks for giving the time to read it!

-------------

Dr. Rush had found himself with more questions than answers after Col. Young had left his room. They had both reacted to each others presence. That was true, but why? The meaning for it all? It was obvious to anyone looking in, and yet to Rush, he just couldn't see it that way. So with that mind set, he stood up and prepared to go into the main control room for some research. On the ever uncrackable code that was set in the systems of Destiny far before they ever reached it or thought about it.

"So what is there for me today...?" He asked himself, looking to the console and seeing a small note on it. Who the hell put that there? He tore the note off and growled as he read it. _'I really need to see you in my quarters ~ Everett' _After having read the note, he raised an eyebrow. "What the hell... Does he really expect me to go to him? I'm not his dog..." But like a dog to its master, he ended up going to Col. Young's quarters anyway.

----

Meanwhile, however the fact came to be that Rush got a message, Col. Young was out of his room, making his usual rounds along the ship's corridors. When he reached the main control room, he went inside expecting to see Rush. However, he saw no one and a note stuck to the console. Taking the note off, he looked at it with dwindling enthusiasm. _'Col. Young, I have made a breakthrough in coding. Need to see you in your quarters~ Nicholas' _Col. Young saw this and paused. Why hadn't he just gone to find him himself without sending a stupid little note? It was just stupid to say the least. With a questioning sigh, more to himself than anything, he walked off to his quarters. When he opened the door, he went inside and looked around. No one was here?

Then a knock. "Colonel? You wished to see me?" The voice had the accent that he had grown to love over the past few days. The door whirred open when Young hadn't replied like an idiot.

"Do you typically enter someone's room without waiting for a reply?"

"I was waiting for a few minutes. Now why did you need to see me?" Rush was getting slightly annoyed at this. He had precious time to use for finding new things, doing research. He didn't need to be sitting here wasting time with Everett, despite the fact that yes, he wanted to waste time with Everett. Waste a lot of time..

"Why don't I ask you the same? What is this sudden breakthrough in coding that you found?" Col. Young asked, genuine curiosity on his face.

Rush looked taken aback, shook his head for a second and then frowned. "I have done no such thing, Colonel. Whoever has told you this has been misinformed."

Col. Young then held up the note that Rush had supposedly left for him. Rush took it instantly and looked it over. "This isn't my writing..." Rush then held up the note that Col. Young 'wrote'.

Turns out that Col. Young hadn't written that one either. With a confused look, Col. Young eyed Rush. "So if you didn't write this, and neither did I... who set us up?" They looked at each other and suddenly in unison said "Eli!"

With both of them tearing down the halls, they knocked on the poor young man's door, half scaring him to death. "Five more minutes..." They could hear him mumble. Rush opened the door and walked in with Col. Young. "Can I ask you something as your commanding officer?" He asked, and Eli shot straight up.

"Sorry for not being up sooner, I was just up late and..." Eli trailed off, seeing that they both looked so serious. "Sure... What's up?" He asked, a small smile on his face.

Both older men held up their notes. "Did you set this up?" Dr. Rush asked, an evil glint in his eyes.

"What is that? ... No, I didn't..." Eli looked between them and grinned.

"Why are you grinning?"

"No reason..."

And with that, both men left Eli alone with even more questions. "Why don't we go to the control room?" Dr. Rush asked, a sigh escaping his lips.

At the moment, that sounded like a pretty good idea, considering. "He knows something, Rush. He just doesn't want to spill... And sure." With that, they both went to the main control room. As of late, there had been quite a bit of decorating going on in the halls of Destiny. However, not a scrap of tinsel or garland even graced the Control Room. Nicholas would let no one enter if they even thought the room would look nice with it. Rush stood near the console, checking it over for the unknown number of times that day.

"So is there anything actually new with that thing?" Col. Young piped up, curious if any real progress had been made.

"None, Sir." Rush said without really thinking. His mind was occupied with other thoughts than real work at the moment.

"Mind if I take a look?"

"I'd rather you not." Rush replied, looking Young in the eye yet again. Every time he did that, he could've sworn that his heart would flutter for a second or two. He would never admit to such a thing, but he hadn't felt this way since he had loved... her. Could he truly love again? What about Young's relationship? That kept his thoughts at bay long enough.

Col. Young, however, couldn't keep these thoughts away. With his relationship breaking already with his lover, what more was for him? Couldn't he enjoy Rush as well? They were close enough as it was, he could just... no. Not yet. It wouldn't be worth it, would it? He'd hate to screw it up and ruin everything so far. But what would it hurt? ... His mind screamed at him no, but his body had control now. His heart longed for this, his soul burned with passion as he picked Rush up by the collar and slammed him (albeit it, a bit gently) against the wall.

Dr. Rush was taken by surprise. "Colonel!" He gasped, being slammed against he wall, if you could call it that. "I have work to do... I haven't ticked you off yet.. why are we already to this point?" He asked, looking at Young with wide eyes. "What have I done now?" He asked, lowering his voice to a mere whisper. Despite the fact that no one would be in this room, he still looked around, just in case.

Col. Young had let go, he was unsure of what he himself was doing. His mind still said no, but everything else said yes. And when you're the odd man out saying no, you typically will never get your way. He leaned in, bringing himself closer to Rush than he ever had before. He did this without saying a word, as there wouldn't really be a good way to say _'I'm not thinking straight. I'm going to do something I'm about to regret. Okay? Good. Glad you agree. So shall we?' _

And with that having been done, Rush's eyes got even wider as he started to blush. Col. Young had never gotten this close to him before, why was he doing it now? _'You idiot, why don't you just kiss him?'_ and yet another voice in his mind spoke out. _'He's your commanding officer. What did he get into? Some sort of hidden liquor? Is he on some kind of new medication?'_

And this mental battle went on for a little while. Until Rush realized something. Without his mental consent, his body was moving dangerously closer to Col. Young. His breathing became quicker than it had before, his heart was beating quick enough that he figured it might just burst out of his chest if he didn't do something quick. Col. Young apparently felt the same way, considering they both had the same look in their eyes. Longing. For one thing. And it had to happen, or did it? Longing and questioning to see if it was right...

And what better way to test a theory than to actually test it?

"What are you doing?" Rush asked, his voice suddenly having grown a slight hair deeper and filled with a tone that Young had never heard before.

"Just.. trying something..." He replied, hearing the same tone in his own voice. What was this? It really was longing, wasn't it? There had to be a release for such a tension and this had to happen... it had to. He was about to close the gap between them when he heard the door open behind him.

Eli had walked in, computer in hand to work with Dr. Rush. He stopped in his tracks and merely stared, mouth hanging wide open. "What are you two doing?!" He asked, a little freaked out, but not that shocked.

In the rush of Col. Young and Dr. Rush trying to pull away from each other, they merely acted as though nothing had ever happened. Both were still blushing, however. This was quite noticeable. Even to Eli.

"So... Nothing happened then? Yeaaaah... Kay then." He went off to a corner of the room to set up his computer, leaving both older men to glare at each other with a_ 'I'm blaming you. This is **your** fault, got it?'_ look that would pierce anyone straight to their soul. Col. Young had almost left the room, but Rush caught his wrist with his hand. "Don't... Not yet, Colonel." He asked, still holding on while Col. Young whirled around. Upon having grabbed his wrist, it made Col. Young off guard and he fell. Upon doing so, he grabbed onto the only thing he could. That only thing he could grab?

It was Dr. Rush.

Thud! Eli looked back and gasped. He wasn't expecting that to say the least. Where was a Kino to get video when you needed one?

Col. Young was on the floor, arms splayed out to his sides while Dr. Rush had his arms pinned to the sides of Col. Young's body. He was only a couple of inches away from his face and realized something quite suddenly. Dr. Rush was kissing him. Or was it vice versa? Upon this sudden realization, he blushed deeply. It seemed wrong, but in reality, didn't feel that bad at all. The taste of the other man was enough to make him just lose a sense of reality and be taken into this world where he didn't really want to leave. It was just him and Rush at the moment and to be truthful, that's all he needed.

However, Dr. Rush was unsure of how to take it, considering he suddenly found Col. Young's lips pressed against his own. He was taking in his scent, eyes widened from the experience. He couldn't believe it. Was this really what she had meant for him to be happy with? This man? ... He was a decent kisser, that was true. The taste he had gained was something different. Something he wasn't expecting. Although he wasn't going to complain. It seemed quite nice in the long run.

Col. Young hadn't meant to, and was actually unsure of when it had occurred, but found one of his hands running through Rush's dark hair, pulling on it slightly.

_"Mnnmmm...."_ Rush drew out a pleasured moan coming from within him. He was unaware that Eli was still watching, by this point, he didn't care. However when he heard the door close, he looked up. Had Eli gone out of the room muttering something about telling someone? Suddenly in his mind, it became defensive again. What had he just done? He kissed his commanding officer. That _wasn't _Rush. He would've shoved him away, spat out some pointless insult and gone about his day, but with one kiss, he changed everything. Looking into Col. Young's eyes, he blushed to see the fact that Young was still blushing himself.

Rush struggled to get up, and get up he did. He took off without a single word, leaving Col. Young on the floor breathing quickly and with a question in his mind. "What was that...? What have we just done...." He was in the process of getting up when Eli rushed back in, looking shocked still.

"So you two _are_ together..." Eli had that ever happy look behind those eyes, eyes that would never lie to you, despite some of his words if he ever did lie. It was funny, really. But that's neither here nor there.

"We are not. Could you please go back to work? And don't tell anyone what you saw." He sighed and left the room, Eli just merely stared.

What had started as a mere question turned into a kiss that would change their lives forever. Despite the fact that Col. Young was just as clueless as Rush left him to wonder. Going back to his quarters, he pushed back the idea of getting out of bed for the rest of the day. His hand brushed against his own lips, the taste of the man still on them. He didn't dare lick his lips for the fact that he might not ever get that taste again. And it's something he still longed for. There was no question. He had to break Rush's defenses and he'd do it one way or another.

Rush however, didn't handle it as well as Col. Young had. He sat there in his quarters, reading a book of sorts to calm his mind. Of course, he didn't have the attention span to read at the moment, nor did he really want to think. Considering his thoughts kept going back to the event that happened only moments before, he wasn't sure what to think anymore. Not even what to think of Col. Young. Was it what he wanted? Sure. Then why did he hesitate?

Her? No... He was unsure. Although he was sure of a few things. He loved that feeling... with his lips against Young's. He wanted that to happen again. But how to get that without seeming desperate? Or perhaps that he actually liked it? Surely Young hadn't liked it... so he couldn't just willingly do it again. He'd find a way to get to Young one way or another.

All it would take is time. And time is what they had plenty of. Considering Christmas was right around the corner, Dr. Rush and Col. Young knew just what they both wanted for Christmas. And it wouldn't even have to be wrapped, however the bow could still be optional.....


	5. Underneath the Mistletoe

_**Author's Note:**_ Due to some major family drama, I just got this finished in time for Christmas Eve. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Sorry that it's not quite up to the level of the others, but I'm hoping it'll be okay, just the same. Merry Christmas to all! (Seeing as I probably won't update for a bit. This might be the last chapter of o9 that I put up.) Regardless, comments and everything are welcome as always! Thank you for taking the time to read this!

Sorry for the total revamp of this chapter. That's what I get for uploading it when it's late. Seriously, I should really stop doing that....

* * *

Had they really kissed? Dr. Rush was just caught up in the moments that had just occured with what seemed like a blur. "I.... She couldn't be right." He told himself this fact over and over again. He truly believed that she couldn't have been right. And yet what explained the giddy feeling he truly had after kissing Col. Young? The butterflies in his stomach after looking into his eyes and even being so close to him? He knew there had to be a way to get back to Col. Young, but would Young feel the same way about him? He had let Rush kiss him, but still.... You had to take everything with a grain of salt aboard Destiny. Rush knew that as well as the next guy. Running away would get him nowhere in this situation.

Perhaps he should just go ahead and give in. Although that was everything against Rush in one mere sentence. He couldn't just 'give in'. That'd be illogical and stupid from his point of view, which was obvious.

"I want to feel that way again... but... forget it. I have research to do. I won't let him keep me away from it!" And with a huff, he walked out of his quarters and went to the main console room yet again.

-----------

Col. Young on the other hand was still in a slight state of shock. Everything felt into place, all of it made sense and it was all because he had kissed Dr. Rush. He didn't remember when Eli came in, but he was running his mouth a mile a minute and yet none of the words even registered. Eventually he snapped out of it. "Eli, could you just please stop for a moment... No, I'm not with Doctor Rush... Yes, I did kiss him... no it doesn't mean anything..." He shook his head and walked to the other side of the room, unsure of what else he could possibly say.

"But if you kissed him... I mean it's not every day you see your commanding officer doing something with one of his workers!" Eli sighed, watching Col. Young walk to the other side of the room. "Look, Rush is a jerk. You know this. I mean don't we all pretty much hate his attitude? Whatever could you possibly see in him? " Eli was being truly serious here. He needed to ask what Young saw in him, even if it was an insulting question about Rush.

"I see a lot of things, Eli. Most of them you'd never understand. At least not for awhile.... Look, I'm not sure why I did it, I'm not sure how it happened. I fell and I just grabbed onto him to keep from falling. However as obvious as it is, that didn't really work, now did it?" He sighed, putting hand up to his forehead to think.

----------

On the way to the main control room, Dr. Rush would always detour to check on the room with the Ancient Chair, still in place, still intact as the last time he checked it. He didn't want anyone coming into the room without his permission. He remembered clearly the argument he held with someone who had said he was too chicken to even try the chair out himself. That would've been Col. Young back then... He was too caught up into looking into the mans eyes to really register a word of what he was saying. He wasn't scared about using the chair, he just knew better... He would always know better in that instance. He wished he could've proven that to Col. Young, but the man would never understand... they could never understand each other, and yet in that one kiss, it felt as though there were no secrets between them. No barriers to trudge past... just them.

He wasn't really thinking and when he reached the room, he sighed. Trying to open he door, he heard the familiar click, however not the familiar 'whirrr' sound as the door should've opened. He turned the corner and tried another door, only to hear the same sound. Either someone was playing games with him in the control room.... Rush paused. Thinking about who might've been in the room, he growled. "_Colonel Young...._" He sighed, looking around. Hardly a soul was around, and if they were, they were completely immersed in their work. He walked off, and after deciding that was too slow, took off at a sprint to the room.

By the time Dr. Rush got to the Main Control Room, he was slightly out of breath. He stood in the doorway, looking into the room with a careful eye. Only Eli and Col. Young were in the room. It had to be one of them. Probably Eli. With a sigh, he just stood there, allowing himself to catch his breath.

With this, Col. Young looked up, taking in the sight of Dr. Rush with an almost inaudible gasp. "Dr. Rush?" He asked, eying every detail he could. From how his hair was slightly out of place, the beads of sweat starting to form on his forehead, or how he had his glasses in his hand, cleaning them with a small corner of a tissue. "Rush, what are you doing?"

"Might I ask you the same thing, Colonel?" He asked, placing his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose and walking over to the main interface of Destiny. Checking that some idiot must've hit something by accident, he sighed, quickly moving his hands among the keys as though he could've been composing some sort of orchestra. Reversing whatever had been put in place, he sighed once more.

"I wasn't actually doing anything. Talking to a confused Eli." He laughed a little, however stopping after he caught a look from Eli who then left the room.

"It's almost Christmas, you know." He replied, watching with a careful eye to his superior officer.

"And?" Col. Young asked, a slight hint of more than just curiosity in his voice.

"Might I .... At least know what you're doing for plans? Going home to your wife?" Dr. Rush sighed, looking away for a moment.

"I'm probably not going home. I heard that she's already got plans with family. I wouldn't want to take those away from her. You?"

"No family to go home too, as I'm sure you'd love to know. I guess we'll both be stuck on this thing for the holidays. Not saying I even care for the holidays..."

Col. Young chuckled, walking over to Rush. "Why don't you start caring? It's a nice holiday, you know. Filled with a lot of good traditions. Speaking of... Look up, Rush." He grinned, remembering right where they were standing only a couple of days before, where Eli had made fun of them.

"It's that damn mistletoe..." Rush whispered, once he had looked up. "What is that for--" He cut himself off, looking back to Col. Young.

"It's tradition, however I wouldn't put you through that." He laughed, when Eli walked back in, however, he stopped laughing.

"Alright, that's twice you two have been under that thing. Kiss already!" Eli eyed both of them carefully, knowing that he wouldn't let them go this time and just not even consider the thought of kissing.

"Eli, we're not going to kiss each other. That's just a terrible thought." Col. Young replied to the young man, still waiting.

Eli had a trick up his sleeve and he was willing to use it. "Really, Colonel?" Eli walked over behind Dr. Rush and pushed him into Young. "Watch it!" He said, being pushed forward, despite his efforts to not move too much. It was enough however, to put him closer to Col. Young and his lips.

They looked into each other's eyes, and Col. Young was the one who actually chose to start the kiss. However it was started, they both knew how they wanted it to end. But did they want it from each other? Yes. However did they both realize it? Probably not. Col. Young pressed his lips against Rush's and stayed there for a split second before pulling away. "Rush..." He whispered into the other man's ear, practically making Rush shudder at the thought and sound.

"Yes, Colonel?" Rush asked, the same low tone as before. "I'd prefer if I could be excused to my quarters for today..." He looked up into Young's eyes, the one mistake of the day already having been the kiss. Looking up into those eyes was merely the start of the second.

"If you wish. Eli, if you'll excuse us..." He dragged Rush off with him, stopping in a random hallway, halfway between each man's quarters. "Did you really want to go to your room?"

"Only if you'd come with me.... For ah... research." He quickly added, looking to Young with a faint smile. The man rarely smiled. This was a grand treat indeed.

"Very well then, Rush." Both of them started to walk together, yet keeping their distance, lest anyone were to think anything different. However hardly a soul was walking around, everyone was in their quarters or off busy doing work. Who would have time to spread some false rumor of the two being together? As they both reached Rush's quarters, he walked in, leaving Col. Young to follow behind him. It wasn't for research, Young knew that before they even left. He knew that before they even suggested it together. Rush wanted him, and he, Rush. There's not a chance he could be wrong about this, although if he mad a wrong move know, it could all be over. What else would he do? It's not like back in High School. You have a crush, you tell them... you could possibly try to leave the school, or transfer. No big deal. This? Not so much free space.

"Why don't you sit down?" Rush offered, sitting down on the bed.

Young either had to sit down, or take his chance. Rush knowingly wanted it, it was obvious from his body language. Little did Young know that Rush was reading him like a book. It was just... there. And with that, Young took the move, sitting down on the bed next to Rush. "So what is this research that you were talking about?" He asked, tilting his head ever so slightly.

Rush eyed him and let out a short laugh. "You truly think we came here for research?" He honestly asked, wondering, although he probably had the right answer in his mind.

"Of course not, Rush. It's not what you'd do. You work alone. You hate me, so why would you let me know exactly what you were doing?" He grinned in return, itching at the chance to just take him down and keep him that way.

"Well considering you actually figured that out, I'm not too shocked. However, do you know the real reason why I asked you here?" He asked, eyes glittering with an unusual sparkle like Young had never really seen before. He wanted to get a closer look, but that would be in due time.

"I think I've got a good idea..." Young nodded, looking away for a moment. Rush found the proper time to make his move, and decided against it for the time being.

"Really? Why don't you tell me?"

"Well, first, why don't we delve into a small topic change?" Young asked, looking back to Rush.

Rush sighed, he didn't want a topic change, however it would have to suffice. "Look, why don't we just cut to the chase? We know what we want, damnit!" He growled, wanting to take control of the moment.

Young grinned. This is exactly what he was hoping for and just what he wanted. "Then why don't you take control, Rush?" He smirked, seeing the slight annoyance turn into anger in Rush's eyes.

"Damnit then! I will!" He saw his moment and pushed Young down onto the bed. With a swift moment, he was on top of the man, claiming such a spot as his own. "Why don't you learn how to properly tick someone off?!" He growled, leaning in to see his eyes. "What are you going to do about it, hm?"

"I might want to be on top, you know." Young laughed, trying to flip the situation. However as soon as he did, Rush pulled them both into a roll right off the bed, where he reclaimed being on top. "Not so fast, Colonel. This is_ my_ room. We play by _my_ rules." Rush really wanted to do this, and he was thrilled to finally be doing it.

"Then what's going to be your first order in command, Dr. Rush?" Young asked, looking up with a faint smile.

"This.." He leaned in a little, stopping short of Young's lips. He let himself stay there, staring into his eyes for a moment before moving down and kissing his neck. Nibbling a little, he then bit down, much to the pleasure of Col. Young. "I know it's a little before Christmas, but I want to open my present early... I'll just start off with this for the hell of it." Unwrapping a present could only mean one thing. Both of them would be in for a fun time later, that's for sure.

"Why don't you go ahead and do that, then?" Young asked, grinning now.

"Shhh. You don't want to interrupt this minute." Rush smirked, biting down harder than before on Young's tender neck. Hearing a much louder moan, he grinned even more. He kissed a trail up from his neck to his ear. "Why don't we see how loud you can moan for me..." He whispered, making Young shudder at the mere sound.

"What if I don't want to?" He replied, suddenly finding out what Rush would do if he answered that.

Rush nibbled on his earlobe, pulling a little at first. The mere sound of Rush's breathing in his ear let his thoughts go to new heights that he never even thought existed. "Harder..." He whispered, without even meaning to. Rush obliged and pulled a little harder, which in turn made Young give a faint moan. He wrapped his arms around Rush, clawing at his back a little, despite the fact that Rush probably couldn't feel it through his waistcoat and layer of two shirts.

Rush didn't feel it, although he knew what Young was trying to do. Pulling back a little, he pulled off the waistcoat and the two shirts. Eying Young as to do the same, Young did as he figured on, pulling off his own military top. "Let me see what you're truly made of, Colonel..." Rush growled, pinning him back down, letting his hands wander with such ease, finally.

"Why don't you show me that instead?" Young asked, trying to reach up a little and reach his lips. Despite this effort, Rush kept him back.

"Not yet." Rush grinned, that well known sadistic smile plastered over his face. He wasn't just going to give into Young's demands. Besides, Young had said it himself. Rush was in charge and he was going to use that to the best of his abilities, at least for now.

"Then at least do something... I know you can. Unless social skills really are that bad for you--" He was cut off, being kissed by Rush. Rush kept his lips against Col. Young's, delving deeper into his superior officers mouth and enjoying every bit of it. Moving his tongue in such a way around his mouth, he wanted to lick every inch. He wanted to claim it for his own and he'd hurt anyone that tried to change his mind about this moment.

Young kept kissing Rush, never wanting the moment to truly end. Not even for both of them to breathe. He slipped a hand into Rush's hair, pulling softly and then again, but this time harder than before. Rush moaned, even though the sound was muffled considering they were kissing. Neither one wanted to break the kiss, but both pulled away for a moment to catch a quick breath.

"_Everett..._" Rush muttered, looking into his eyes. The tone was something unlike what Young had heard him talk in before, but he wanted more of it.

"Yes, _Nicholas_?" He asked, the tone he offered was a needy one, a longing one and mostly above all, a loving one. They both realized what they wanted, and now that it was in their hands, how glorious and right that it felt. He wouldn't trade this minute for the world. Despite all of their constant bickering, it lead to something as wonderful as this! Who was he to deny what it meant to them? He would enjoy this night without a doubt.

"I think that there's something I need to say to you, as a very early Christmas gift." Rush replied, looking at him with a smile.

"Oh really? You got me a gift? I didn't think you were a holiday man?"

"Well I'm usually not but..." He leaned in, if that was possible considering how close they already were, smiled and then added, "_I love you, Everett._" It was but a whisper, but it was the loudest thing in the world at the moment to Col. Young. His heart fluttered in that same way that it had mysteriously for the past couple days. He knew this was how it should be, he was just glad that he was able to figure it out together with Rush.

"Ah, really? ..." Young smiled and then whispered back, "_I love you too, Nichloas._" He grinned after having said that, and both shared another quick kiss between them. When they pulled apart, Young laughed, leaving Rush to wonder what was so funny.

"Whatever are you laughing at, Everett?" He asked, a slight tilt of his head.

"You know, you're such a pain in the ass sometimes? But you're still so damn worth it. I don't know how you do it, but I love it." Young smirked, the look he was given from Rush said it all.

"I know I'm a pain in the ass, however at least I'm _your_ pain in the ass." He nuzzled Young, curling up next to the man, despite both of them being on the floor. Neither one seemed to care much, and why would he bother moving? Interrupting the moment was something he didn't want to do.

Young wrapped his arms around him, letting Rush rest his head on his chest, and closed his eyes.

The holidays were still a few days away, and there was still so much more. At least now they wouldn't have to fear that dreaded mistletoe in the Control Room.


End file.
